1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device package with an antenna and a shielding cover and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, typically include antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes an antenna and a communication module, each disposed on different parts of a circuit board. Under the conventional approach, the antenna and the communication module are separately manufactured and electrically connected together after being placed on the circuit board. Accordingly, separate manufacturing costs may be incurred for both components. Furthermore, it may be difficult to reduce a size of the wireless communication device to attain a suitably compact product design. In addition, an RF signal transmission path between the antenna and the communication module may be long, thereby reducing quality of a signal transmitted between the antenna and the communication module.